Muggle London
by Per Aspera Ad Astra
Summary: HP/DM slash OF COURSE! A little angst included. Chapter 2...more about Draco...PLEASE REVIEW!...& I'll continue writing!
1. Muggle London

Disclaimer: As all sane persons, I too wish to have owned HP characters, but instead the brilliant JK Rowling does (and lets us so kindly twist her work in our heads)!

Warning: For all the homophobes, this is a slash, so go be bored somewhere else! Everyone else...enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Muggle London

Draco walked through the streets of Muggle London, and was beginning to understand why Harry liked it so much here. Especially in the fall. Everyone was getting ready for winter, and Christmas of course, by shopping. The old part of London was very warm on this particular Saturday morning. Outdoor markets, and boutiques all smelled, and shined with glory, and citrus.

One time, Harry got some shampoo that made his hair smell like oranges, and granted I made fun of him for it, I still loved it. He never got more; I wish he had. 

Malfoy went into a small boutique that smelled the strongest. Inside it was brightly coloured, completly wooden, and halfway underground. He was greeted by an old lady who helped Draco find just what he was looking for.

"That will be three pounds even, dear," the lady smiled sweetly.

Three pounds. Right. Draco was trying to convert from wizard's to Muggle money. He hoped he gave her enough, and refused the change.

Suddenly, Draco laughed as he was exiting because he just reminded himself of Harry, once again, and how clumsy he can be sometimes. Harry, Harry, is there anything else you do outside of wandering in my thoughts? It didn't matter because for once Draco Malfoy was happy, and he liked it that way. He could really get used to this. It was almost 9 AM, Harry would be up soon, so Draco headed to the couple's fourth floor flat located near the big amusing clock which Muggles for some reason called "Big Ben".

Slowly, Malfoy entered, taking care not to make any noise, although the sooner Harry woke up, the better. Was it just him, or was the sun, through the blinds, brighter than the light outside, Draco wondered. Stepping through the pair's yet unfurnished bedroom, the space was wide open. The bed having matched with the parquet floors, only brought the raven-haired, boy who was entangled in pure white silk sheets, more into focus. Draco couldn't help smiling to himself. So beautiful and innocent. And mine. That's always a bonus. Malfoy took care not to wake Harry, as he laid down to watch him wake up.

"Mmm...er...ere...you?" The light, obviously, was hurting his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Potter? How may I be of assistance?" Laughed the blonde.

"I asked, 'Where were you?'" Harry demanded.

"Here." Draco handed him a small brown bag, since Harry finally opened his eyes. Potter emptied it out.

"Shampoo." He gave Draco a "you're-a-weirdo" look.

"Yeah, I didn't know how else to tell you that you smell really bad."

"Ugh."

"I'll still sleep with you though, even if you don't use it." Draco kissed the seated boy on the cheek, supporting himself by an elbow.

"Well damn, looks like my plan's not working. I can't get rid of you!" Draco winced at that. Of course Harry was kidding. He- Harry consumed the puzzled boy in a playful kiss, and proceeded to play with the blonde's hair.

"...so soft. How could you ever have put all that stuff in it, and slicked it?" Harry buried his head in the blonde's neck, being cradled by the long silky strands. Since the day his father abandoned him, Draco never slicked his hair again, in protest. It only proved that Harry would want him as he is; just plain Draco. He liked that part, a lot. Harry was having a related flashback, as he faced the blonde, because he knew exactly why Draco had changed his hair.

As Harry had been outside practicing Quidditch, Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, came to confront his son about rumors he heard of Harry and Draco's relationship; everyone at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry worked hard to keep it a secret. From the stories he later heard, Harry knew that Lucius almost casted a curse upon Draco as Dumbledore stepped in, by the way leading to the Great Hall, after lunch. Still, Lucius managed to humiliate Draco, stating that he was disowning him as a son. Draco was broken by this, all because Harry Potter couldn't keep his stupid feelings to himself. He remembers finding Draco in his room, right after he heard of what happend.

*~* 

Quick steps sounded off. Quietly, Draco wept in the cold dimly lit bed. At Harry's touch on his shoulder, Malfoy winced as though it hurt. He guessed who it was.

"Shhh." Harry sat down on the bed to test if it would make Draco uncomfortable. With no response, Harry leaned down and put his arm around Draco moving closer as he could see how cold it was in the room. Draco now wept only harder. 

Damn it Potter. Look what you did. No, really, look! You screwed him up! Took him away from his family, even though you know how much it hurts to be without one!

After twenty or so minutes, only sniffles could be heard. Draco slowly turned to his other side, being faced with Harry's pleading green eyes. 

"Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't know he would react like that...damn it, I wish I was there, maybe-"

"No."

Harry's teary eyes roamed over the crying beautiful face.

"No, Harry. I'm glad you weren't there. I don't want you to know what an evil man my father is. I don't want you to associate me with him. I'm not sorry." Harry was completely confused, Draco could tell. "I'm glad it happened the way it did. I could have died, and lost you forever..." Tears threatening to come on harder and longer.

"Shhh. Tell me tomorrow. Just close your eyes now, my love." As Draco's cries became louder, Harry pulled him tighter, flooding his pillow with silent tears. He couldn't let Draco hear him.

Harry whispered a spell that turned out the lights completely. He pulled the covers over Draco higher and could hear, after a few minutes, that he was starting to breath more evenly, letting Harry know he was falling fast asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You want more?!?! Well, let me know then! I already have ideas for what I want to do in the next chapter that adds more to the plain plot. This is my first posted fanfic (story), so review (good or bad!) & check out the 2 posted slash poems. Thanx!


	2. Selfish enough

**Disclaimer:** Not everyone is as brilliant as JKRowling (who owns the magic that is Harry Potter), but we all try. This is yet another attempt to twist her amazing ideas into something more PG, in order to indulge and relate to more closely. 

This is a slash, obviously. If you have chosen to read this, you probably know what that is. If you are offended by the content, then leave and go find out how to get rid of ignorance.

~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~

****

Selfish Enough

Potter, and Malfoy, the newfound lovers, both came back to reality from the different torments of Lucius Malfoy. They found each other face to face, clearly understanding what the other was thinking about. Harry caressed the gleaming platinum draping on the lover's pillow,

"I'm sorry Draco. You have to believe me, I truly am. For everything. Confessing, kissing, committing myself to you. I know what it is to be fatherless, yet I never truly understood, because I never knew him. But I do know how much all this has cost and hurt you! Your father-"

"Harry," Malfoy placed his delicate fingers over the pleading boy's mouth, "don't be sorry. Please. It's more the confusion than anything else that I can't let go of. One day, he just changed, Harry. Or, rather, disappeared. That man living inside my house now is not my father. That man is old, bitter, and emotionless. My father's lost, and I've been spending useless months trying to find him. Where did he go? I don't know where to look anymore. But I know for sure that, he's gone." Pause. "I don't know if he's ever coming back." 

Almost instantly, Draco felt bad for this self-pitying monologue, and the sorrow it caused in Harry's eyes. He had no one. Everyone knew that James and Lily Potter would never come back. Draco, at least, had something to remember; the good memories.

"I'm glad for my growing up," trying to change the mood, "otherwise, if I had never known good, I wouldn't be here. My father certainly took pride in the dark side, but he knew without wizards like you everyone would have been damned."

With the silence that followed, the pair fell asleep, each with his own torments. 

Draco awoke first, and saw that Harry was gone. _Probably making lunch...or dinner._ He changed his mind having realized he must have been asleep a long time since the winter's sun was starting to set. Not even considering whether he was hungry, the blonde headed for the bathroom. The BoyWhoLived nowhere to be seen. Draco's senses drowned in the smell of oranges as he realized Harry had used the gift. _Hopefully, he liked it. I like it_. With that, Malofoy proceeded to shower, hoping to come out more relaxed.

Harry Potter's infatuation dressed himself after the shower as though he had an important date. Black pants; new, black boots; black V-neck sweater, where a little of the black T-shirt's rim peeked over the edge; and his hair brushed but not even constrained by Draco's ears. He thought it better not to even say anything to Harry. With the click of the front door, Malfoy started out, not knowing, or caring, where he would end up.

The blonde, it seemed, was stuck in some strange TV series in which soundtracks played are several minutes long. While wandering the streets, he took notice of the young couples, mothers with newborns, everyone making conversation as though he didn't exist. Draco sighed at this, with relief. He was free to finally think, breath...weep. His strides became longer, yet slower, 'til he forgot he was even moving. Clearly, he'd never been in this part of the city. It was one of those warm fall nights, with a slight breeze. Like a small, lost child, not concerning anyone, the dragon leaned forward, steadying his elbows on his knees as he sat on a bench planted in the middle of the wide path. He started picturing the camera angle he would be shot at. _The profile of course, isn't that how all the Muggle shows went? _The platinum loose strands were framing his refined features, tickling him, but Malfoy wouldn't push them away. "Spies" started to play in Draco's head, and then the rest of the Coldplay songs he was so addicted to. So literal, still laced with a double meaning relating to everything. 

Who would have thought it. _Draco Malfoy, escaping his love that is Harry Potter, only to think of him more and how much his life was starting to resemble a movie...You are my sin Potter. A dirty little secret I keep under my sheets at night. You've stained and bruised my lips; now your name is only sweeter. Your touches cannot be washed off, so you cling to me day to night, till you make new traces and patterns on this pale flesh. _Catching even himself off guard, Draco's face burried in his own hands, he sobbed like he had just been used; wanted to be used. Unsure of whether he was crying because of Harry, Lucious Malfoy, self pity, or the newfound feeling of happiness, the dragon wouldn't stop the tears now, when it felt most liberating and necessary. The blonde knew where this would lead, which he felt craved one last, long cry. Draco had to let go of the past; he finally had a future... The tear-stained clear eyes became fierce with this thought as he repeated it in his head. Needless to say, he was still scared shitless. _Draco Malfoy didn't grow up to be his father's shadow, and it was okay; it was much more than okay._

Following the few minutes it took for him to compose himself, Draco stood, content with his choices, and anxious for the next step-

"Draco!" The blonde felt as though his knees became too weak for him to stand, as he recognized the pain in the familiar scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The chapter just came out when I sat down to type. With ongoing stories, I lose interest if there is no feedback, so please, **REVIEW! (Good, or bad!) Along with suggestions!**


End file.
